Human HamHam Magic
by Tanoro Tomoshibi
Summary: The HamHams meet a magician in the park that offers them a special experience for one day the chance to be human. This results in several precious, tearjerking moments for many of the hams.


ï»¿

Human Ham-Ham Magic!  
by Tanoro Tomoshibi  
All characters are (C) their respective owners

Author's Note: This fic introduces a new human character, myself, a magician with mysterious powers. He transforms the Ham-Hams into human counter-parts of themselves. Hamtaro and the other Ham-Hams must convince their respective owners who they are and the day only gets more interesting after that. Enjoy!

The day started out like any other. Laura went to school on time, saying good-bye to her hamster, Hamtaro, as she rushed out the door. Hamtaro, on the other hand, patiently awaited her departure so he could squeeze out of his cage and leap to the floor. He scurried behind a bookcase and into a hole in the wall. This lead him outside and down the drain pipe to the ground below. Hamtaro rushed across the yard, greeting the family dog, Brandy, along the way, who merely yawned in response. Hamtaro arrived at the Ham-Ham Clubhouse at his usual time, where he was greeted by his best friend, Oxnard. Oxnard was a chubby gray hamster who always carried a sunflower seed in his paws. The Ham-Hams consist of a large group of all kinds of hamsters. The clubhouse is the abode of Boss, the largest and strongest of the Ham-Hams as well as the only field ham among them besides Snoozer, a ham that does nothing but sleep all day and also shares the clubhouse. Snoozer is, however, quite wise despite his inactivity. The female hams were often the center of some attention within the Ham-Hams. Bijou, a lovely white ham which an even lovelier French accent, has a quite open crush on Hamtaro. Pashmina, a ham with a fashion sense, chose no particular male for herself, but cared deeply for little Penelope, the youngest of the Ham-Hams. Sandy, the sporty one, is the sister of Stan who was considered the sports-nut of the Ham-Hams.  
The Ham-Hams spent their days playing outside or looking for stuff to do. They often went on adventures throughout the city. But today was different. The Ham-Hams were scattered throughout the park playing a variation of Hide-n-Seek. Hamtaro was chosen to be it first. He leaned on tree which concealed the clubhouse while the hams scattered about for places to hide.

"Three...two...one!" Hamtaro counted. "Ready or not, here I come!"

Hamtaro charged around trees and through shrubs and bushes looking for his fellow hams. He took some care to watch the base to make sure no one sprinted toward it, but the area was to too wide to always keep an eye on it. Hamtaro rounded and tree and saw something odd. A young man sat on the ground at the base of the tree. This ordinarily wouldn't have concerned Hamtaro, but this man was strange. He sat quietly beneath the tree and sat perfectly still. His hands were clasped together in his lap and his eyes were closed. A strange cosal scent filled the air from a nearby stick of incense which released smoke in all directions. The young man's clothing was solid black covered by a cloak of sorts. Around his head was a circlet with small stones and jewels on it. On the ground in front of him was a brass cup which contained a strange smelling liquid that definitely wasn't water. Leaning against the tree was a sword in its sheath. Hamtaro stared at the strange visitor for several minutes, finding himself in utter fascination.

"Hey, Hamtaro!" Oxnard ran up to him. "Everyone made it to base. It's your turn again."

Hamtaro didn't answer.

Oxnard tapped his shoulder. "Hey, Hamtaro."

Hamtaro gave a slight startled twitch. "Oh! Sorry, but I was looking at this guy and..." Hamtaro trailed off into almost a hypnotic trance.

Oxnard looked up. "What's he doing?"

"I...don't know." Hamtaro replied, never taking his eyes off the man.

The rest of the Ham-Hams joined them. "Hey, what's the hold-up?" Stan asked.

"This guy." Oxnard pointed.

"Huh? What is he doing there?" Bijou asked.

"We don't know." Oxnard replied.

The man suddenly opened his eyes and jerked his head towards the hams, making the Ham-Hams jump out of their skins with a start.

"Well, I seem to have attracted an audience." The man said as he held a hand down to Hamtaro.

"Hamtaro, do you think he's friendly?" Oxnard asked.

Hamtaro was suddenly awakened by his trance. "Yeah, I think so. I can't explain it, but I think he's very friendly." Hamtaro jumped onto the stranger's hand.

"What's your name, little friend?" The man asked.

Hamtaro didn't really reply, knowing he wouldn't understand him.

The man gave Hamtaro a slight touch on the head. "Ah! So your name is Hamtaro, eh?"

The look of stun on Hamtaro's face was quite expected. "How did he know?!"

This question was followed by another touch on the head with a reply. "I'm a magician and a magus, my friend. I can understand your words through the images in your mind. In short, I'm reading your mind." The man winked.

"Wow! That's incredible!" Hamtaro said in his own speech which was interpreted to the stranger.

"It's nothing to the limits of my power." The stranger replied. "By the way, my name is Tanoro."

"These are my friends, the Ham-Hams." Hamtaro said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet you all." Tanoro said.

Tanoro walked with the Ham-Hams back to their clubhouse and they sat out front over a long chat. Tanoro was much too big to go inside with them, so they all sat outside. Tanoro was able to answer many things that the Ham-Hams have been wondering about humans over the years, but there were many things that he couldn't. Tanoro explained that his magical practice left him with a sort of hermetic lifestyle which he had little contact with other humans. Therefore, he learned to speak with other creatures in nature as well as warp the very inter-species boundaries themselves.

"So what kind of stuff can you do other than speak to us?" Hamtaro asked.

Tanoro was laying on the ground with his head propped up on one hand. "You really want to see?"

"Yeah!" Several hams said in unison. "Show us a trick!"

"Very well, but I warn you, my powers are not for entertainment." Tanoro shook a finger at them. "My powers are quite real and very startling, but I think I know just a trick to ease your curiosity about humans."

"What's that?" Hamtaro asked.

"All hams, step back away from Hamtaro." Tanoro directed as he sat up and drew a dagger from his belt and drew a star on the ground with it. "Hamtaro, stand in the center of this star."

"Ok." Hamtaro was getting a bit nervous.

Tanoro held his hands high and called out. "Oh to thee, Gaia, spirit of the Earth and embodiment of all I see. Come to me with thy powers and add to those of this seeker of knowledge. Let his form be no more and bring him one in which he shall see the answers in which he seeks." Tanoro leaped to his feet quickly pointed his dagger blade at Hamtaro. A bright flash of light surged from the blade and covered much of the area.

No one was prepared for what happened next. As the light died down, Hamtaro was gone! In his place, sat a human child of no more than 8-years of age. His hair was the same orange shade that Hamtaro's was. His jacket was various shades of the same color with red stripes. He wore blue, plaid shorts and white sneakers. He sat on the ground with his big, bright eyes closed for several seconds until his courage won and he opened them. Hamtaro was suprised to look down and see that he was now taller than most of the plants around. He looked up and saw Tanoro. That was right. He looked down and saw his friends with looks of suprise beyond all imagination. That was WRONG! Hamtaro quickly looked around his body and saw that he was human.

"Huh?!" Hamtaro looked himself over. "What happened?!"

Tanoro sheathed his dagger. "Ah, you changed quite well. I can understand you without reading your mind now."

"What did you do?!" Hamtaro exclaimed.

"Turned you into a human, of course." Tanoro replied non-chalantly. "I mentioned that I can warp the very boundaries of most species."

"Will you be able to turn me back?" Hamtaro had to asked.

Tanoro shrugged. "Of course! I wouldn't have done it if I couldn't reverse it."

"In that case, do you think the guys might want to try this?" Hamtaro looked down at them.

"This is going to take a while." Tanoro looked concerned.

It took several hours for the hams to go through all of their respective transformations. Tanoro had to take several breaks in between some of them because it was quite tiring changing so many hams into humans. Tanoro started with Boss, who appeared in simpler clothing than Hamtaro. Then Bijou stepped forward for her turn, who appeared in a very appropriate dress for a little French girl. Stan stepped in next to flaunt his courage, who was quickly followed by Sandy. Pashmina went next to show Penelope that it was safe. Soon, all of the Ham-Hams were in human form and deciding what to do.

"Oh no!" Hamtaro cried in horror. "Laura will be home any minute and I can't go home looking like this!"

Many of the hams began to agree with their similar scenerios.

"Relax, my friends." Tanoro held up a hand. "I made you all human for a reason. You seemed so curious about humans, so I'm allowing you to live a day as one. Do with this day as you like. Go and meet your owners as you are and let the experience draw you closer to them. I'll be here tomorrow afternoon to change you back into your original forms. Until then, the day is your friend." Tanoro waved as he disappeared in the distance, leaving the hams with no choice even if they wanted one. The Ham-Hams decided to part for the day and see if they could fit in.

Hamtaro walked home and arrived before Laura, but he was at a difficult decision. "I can't just walk inside like this. Laura's parents won't recognize me."

Laura soon approached with Kana by her side until they saw Hamtaro standing on the sidewalk by Laura's home. "Hey there, are you new in the neighborhood?"

Hamtaro jumped with a start as he turned and saw his owner. "Well...uh...not really." Hamtaro stuttered, not knowing what to say to her.

"Are you lost, little guy?" Laura asked.

Hamtaro only shook his head nervously.

"He's an awfully strange child." Kana said with concern.

"Oh, don't be mean. I think he's rather cute." Laura replied cheerfully. "Where do you live?"

"Actually, I live here." Hamtaro pointed to Laura's house.

"You must be mistaken." Laura looked concerned. "That's where I live."

Hamtaro nodded. "I know, Laura." He replied. "It's me, Hamtaro."

One could have knocked Laura over with a feather. "W-W-What do you mean?" She stuttered.

"It's me, Laura!" Hamtaro stressed. "I'm Hamtaro! Your hamster!"

"B-B-But that can't be!" Laura stuttered again.

"You've got to believe me!" Hamtaro replied and began to ramble rapidly. "I snuck out of my cage this morning after you left for school and I went to the park and met this really strange guy that said he was a magician and could help me and my friends learn about humans and he turned us all INTO humans and...!" Hamtaro was interrupted.

"Wait!" Laura shook her head. "This is too much to believe."

"Believe him." Tanoro approached from behind Hamtaro.

"Hey!" Hamtaro called out. "This is the guy! This is Tanoro, the magician!"

"It's nice to meet you, Laura." Tanoro shook her hand. "Hamtaro has said much about you. He couldn't stop asking questions about you this morning."

"I'm terribly sorry, but I can't believe that this kid is really my hamster." Laura tried to regain her composure.

"Yeah!" Kana said. "That's just impossible! I'll bet Hamtaro is in his cage right now."

"Go and see for yourself." Tanoro said. "We'll wait here."

Laura and Kana wasted no time dashing inside and up the stairs to Laura's room. True to Tanoro's word, Hamtaro was not there. Meanwhile, Oxnard had heard the commotion and joined Hamtaro and Tanoro in front of Laura's house. A single sunflower seed no longer filled the space in his hands, so he now carried a whole bag of them that he mysteriously obtained somewhere. Laura and Kana nervously peeked outside and the trio gathered outside.

"Oh no!" Kana said. "Another one just walked up!"

"Huh?" Laura peeked outside. "Uh, Kana?" She said almost fearfully.

"What is it, Laura?" Kana asked.

"I think that's Oxnard." Laura replied noticing the seeds in his hands.

Kana's eyes tripled in size as she fell over backwards, landing softly on Laura's bed.

Tanoro was watching from the street with a smirk on his face. "I don't intend this to be mean, but you couldn't pay for entertainment like this." He politely chuckled.

"Laura." Hamtaro sighed in concern.

Laura regained her composure and took a second look at the Hamtaro in question. "He does have the same hair-color and he knew where we lived."

"He knew your name too." Kana said, sitting on Laura's bed.

"Lets go down there." Laura said.

"I don't know, Laura." Kana shook her head. "This is too much for me."

"It is a bit much, but if that is Hamtaro..." Laura trailed off. "I must find out."

Laura and Kana nervously walked downstairs and outside to the sidewalk to greet the trio. Laura couldn't help but notice a familiar look of concern in Hamtaro's eyes that she knew was the same look that Hamtaro always gave her when she told him about her problems. Kana noticed how Oxnard groped the sunflower seeds and easily recognized this mannerism.

"Hamtaro?" Laura said. "Is that...really you?"

Hamtaro nodded softly. "I just wanted to see what it was like to be a human." He sighed.

Laura now knew that this sweet little boy was her Hamtaro as she reached out to hug him tightly. "Oh, Hamtaro..." She whispered.

"Laura..." Hamtaro whispered back as a tear fell from his eye.

The scene was enough to melt anyone's heart as Kana looked toward Oxnard. "Is that you, Oxnard?"

Oxnard nodded, clutching his seeds like a stuffed animal. "Yes, Kana, it's me."

Kana repeated Laura's example and clutched Oxnard in her embrace.

"Your fellow hamsters will be needing my support for their day to go well, my friends." Tanoro pointed out. "I will leave you now. But remember, tomorrow I will reverse the spell whether you show up or not. I highly suggest you do. The spell is safer if I do it in your presense."

"We'll be there." Hamtaro said as Laura released him, tears in her eyes now.

"You can count on us." Oxnard assured him.

"The day is your friend." Tanoro repeated once more as he, again, disappeared into the distance.

Down the road, Tanoro found Maria's house where Bijou was trying to convince Maria of who she was. Bijou was having more success than Hamtaro was, however. The French accent in Bijou's voice was one clue while her blue ribbons were another. But nothing convinced Maria more than when Bijou attempted to play Maria's favorite song on her piano. Bijou wasn't nearly as good a pianist as Maria, but she got the message through. Tanoro then found Cappy at Kip and Sue's house where Cappy convinced them by pointing out all of his hats and how he got them at which occasions. Mimi was simpler as well for Panda merely had to sing the song the Ham-Hams sung for her on her birthday. Pashmina wasn't quite as easy with June but she managed to convince her when she and Kylie saw how close Pashmina and Penelope were. By far the easiest day to start was Boss and Snoozer. Snoozer did as he always did and slept through the day beneath the trees in the park, while Boss used his newfound size and strength to gather food for the winter. It was much easier carrying far more nuts and berries with his human hands. After he was finished, he went stalking for cats to scare. The day went on like this as each of them, one by one, convinced their owners who they were. Things simply fell into place after this.  
Laura and Kana, now totally convinced, decided to take Hamtaro and Oxnard on a tour of the city as a human sees it. They took the bus across town and went to eat at a small resturaunt. Hamtaro and Oxnard had never really tasted human food before. It was quite an interesting experience. Hamtaro and Oxnard, however, were unable to read their menus so Laura and Kana decided what they ate.

Laura couldn't help but ask during their meal. "So Hamtaro, how often do you sneek out of your cage and out to the park?"

Hamtaro couldn't help but show some concern. He knew he was confessing to something he shouldn't, but he decided to be as honest as possible. "Actually, nearly everyday. I have a bunch of friends in the park. That's how I first met Oxnard."

Oxnard only smiled and snacked a sunflower seed between bites from his plate.

"Is it that easy to get out of your cage?" Laura asked.

"It's not always easy, but I can barely squeeze through the door." Hamtaro smiled with slight embarassment.

"I'm going to have to do something about that." Laura said with a thought.

Hamtaro looked up at her. "Please don't fix it. I love going to the park everyday. I love seeing my friends."

Laura smiled. "Only if you promise to always come back."

Hamtaro smiled back. "Don't worry, Laura, I always come back."

Oxnard held up his bag of seeds. "I'll snack to that!"

The four of them laughed together.

Meanwhile, Bijou was at Maria's house. The two were trying on some of Maria's expensive French clothing. Bijou looked great in one of Maria's formal dresses. They were having the time of their lives. Pashmina and Penelope spent their day at home with June and Kylie. Kylie and Penelope simply spent their time coloring and playing together, while Pashmina and June styled each others hair.

"Penelope?" June asked.

"Hm?" Penelope looked up without a word.

"Why don't you take your hood off so we can do your hair too?" June offered.

Penelope only made a shy face.

"She's always been shy." Pashmina informed. "It's ok, Penelope, come over here."

Penelope nervously stood up and stepped over to Pashmina where she was lifted into Pashmina's lap and greeted with a modest hug.

"She doesn't say much, does she?" June asked.

"She's a bit young." Pashmina said.

"She looks around Kylie's age." June noted. "I'll bet she could if she tried."

"I don't know. We can try." Pashmina agreed. "The spell allows the rest of us to speak."

"She should be able to." Tanoro said, crouching in a nearby window. "Forgive my intrusion."

"Oh! Tanoro, you startled us." Pashmina said as she turned to June. "This is the guy that turned us into humans."

Penelope leaped down and ran to Tanoro where she jumped up and down happily.

Tanoro climbed down and picked up Penelope. "Well, the day is going well for you two, no?"

"So far, we were wondering if your spell gave Penelope the ability to talk like us." Pashmina asked.

Tanoro thought. "I don't really know. I suppose she should." His eyes wandered in thought. "I'm sure she could. She'll have to give it a try."

Pashmina, June, and Kylie approached Tanoro who was still holding Penelope. "Penelope, can you say 'Pashmina?'" Pashmina asked.

"Or maybe 'Kylie.'" Kylie said, smiling brightly.

Penelope was blushing a little. "Pash...mina." She said in a tiny voice.

The three girls gasped. "She said my name." Pashmina smiled happily.

"Good girl." Tanoro smiled, giving her a pat on the head.

"Ky...lie." Penelope said.

"Oh Penelope!" Pashmina took her from Tanoro's arms and swung her around and buried her close in embrace. "That's my girl!"

Tanoro leaped back up into the window. "Don't get too used to that. She may not be able to speak this way when I turn you all back. Just enjoy it while it lasts."

Pashmina and Penelope waved. "Thanks, Tanoro!"

Tanoro waves and disappears out the window.

"Lets have a sleep over!" Kylie suggested.

"Yeah!" They all said in unison, raising their fists in the air.

The final stop Tanoro made that evening was at Mimi's house, where Panda was fixing stuff around her room. Mimi soon pulled him away to play a game with her. Tanoro saw that the sun was going down so he retired back to the park to join Boss and Snoozer for the night, knowing that their night would be the least enlightening. Tanoro, Boss, and Snoozer pretty much spent their night sleeping around the same tree. Snoozer was at its base. Boss was leaning against the trunk. Tanoro was snoozing up in the branches.  
Meanwhile, Laura was closing the day as she normally does by writing in her diary. Hamtaro was sitting on her bed, his feet dangling over the edge as he listen to her write about her day. He had taken his jacket off and was wearing a plain white t-shirt underneath.

"Today has got to be the most amazing day ever." Laura spoke as she wrote. "Today, I found out that Hamtaro snuck out of the house and met a strange magus in the park. This is the most unbelieveable thing ever, but he turned Hamtaro and Oxnard into humans!" She turned and smiled at Hamtaro who only smiled back. "He said it was only for a day. We did so much together today. For once, I can't imagine how tomorrow could be any better."

The sun rose the next day and shined down on Tanoro's face. When his eyes opened, he leaped down from the branches and touched down smoothly. Boss and Snoozer were still asleep, which isn't saying much for Snoozer. Tanoro sat his brass cup down and filled it from a canteen with more of his strange liquid. After sipping the cup dry, he left the park seeking the Ham-Hams. His search led him to a nearby school where he found Pashmina and Penelope staring into a classroom window, watching Kylie and June in class. Tanoro was about to leap down from the tree he was perched in when he saw a couple of boys approach them.

"Hey!" One red-haired boy said. "Are you two suppose to be out here or are you suppose to be in class?"

"We're not students." Pashmina informed.

"Then get lost!" The boy said.

"We're just watching some friends in class." Pashmina said. "We're not hurting anyone."

"You heard him!" Another boy said. "If you don't belong here, get lost!"

Penelope clamped fearfully onto Pashmina as the bullies started to close in on them.

Tanoro landed between them. "Come now, there is surely a more civilized way to deal with this, no?"

"And who are you suppose to be, a hero?" The red-head asked snobly.

"That depends." Tanoro glared back. "Are you a villain?"

The boy spotted Tanoro's sword. "You're not suppose to have that on school grounds."

"Is there a problem? You weren't so scared when you were breaking the rules. Why are you hiding behind them now?" Tanoro asked.

"I'm not scared!" The red-head pleaded as he bowed up at Tanoro and prepared to attack.

"Oh really!" Tanoro drew with lightning speed and stopped his blade on a dime mere inches from the red-head's nose.

A wet spot spread from the front of the red-head's pants as he lost control of his bodily functions.

"As I expected." Tanoro sheathed his blade. "You're not worth dullening my blade over. Get lost."

The red-head started shedding tears and ran away. The others quickly followed.

"Are you two alright?" Tanoro asked Pashmina and Penelope.

Penelope answered by leaping into Tanoro's arms. "Tanoro!"

Tanoro laughed. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'"

Pashmina smiled. "Yeah, we're fine."

"Come, it's best we leave before we begin drawing attention." Tanoro suggested.

Tanoro, Pashmina, and Penelope went to the park together where the rest of the Ham-Hams met up with them. Many of them had little to do while their owners were either working or at school so they all decided to meet as usual until their owners got home.

"So when are you turning us back to normal?" Hamtaro had to ask.

"This afternoon." Tanoro answered. "This will give your owners a chance to see you one last time as you are."

"Hey Stan!" Sandy called out. "What did you do all day?"

"I spent the day greeting ladies in the city." Stan smirked. "Many of the adults commented about how cute I was and gave me money."

"Oh brother." Sandy commented.

"What about you?" Stan asked.

"I went to a gym and tried some of the gymnastics equipment." She answered. "I had a blast!"

The Ham-Hams spent the remainder of the morning just playing games as usual until it was time for lunch. Afterwards, they decided to do something special for their owners. Dexter had brought some paper, while Penelope still had her crayons. Everyone decided to draw their owners something nice. Before long, it was time for them all to get home. Tanoro bid them farewell and warned them again that they have little time. Hamtaro walked home with Oxnard because they knew that Laura and Kana would be together. Bijou went to Maria's house to wait. Boss and Snoozer just hung around in front of the clubhouse. All hams scattered from there. Hamtaro and Oxnard awaited in front of Laura's house for only minutes when they saw Laura and Kana running to them down the sidewalk.

Hamtaro waved. "Laura, we're over here!"

Laura ran up and immediately hugged him. "Hamtaro, I missed you!"

Hamtaro chuckled. "After all these years, I'd think you'd be used to it."

Laura leaned back with a smiled. "I know, but I've never really told you because I didn't think you understood me."

Hamtaro just smiled until a sigh came across his face. "We don't have much time left. Tanoro is going to change us back soon. Do you want to come watch?"

Laura and Kana looked at each other and just nodded. "Sure, we'll come with you."

To Tanoro's suprise, most of the hams showed up bearing their owners. Laura and Hamtaro held hands like a big sister escorting a little brother. Kana and Oxnard were mirroring the image. June and Kylie walked up with Pashmina holding Penelope. Stan and Sandy brought their owners as well. Bijou came with Maria, both wearing one of Maria's loveliest dresses. Kip and Sue also escorted Cappy who skipped cheerfully in front of them like a son.  
Before long, it was time to start. Tanoro had prepared several stars on the ground for each to stand in. Snoozer was leaning against a tree asleep, while everyone else took a star in front of their owners.

Tanoro approached Stan first. "Are you ready, Stan?"

Stan turned and offered his owner, Noel, a thumbs-up and a smile. Stan turned back to Tanoro and nodded.

Tanoro drew his dagger and held it out to Stan as he called out. "Gaia, Mother of our world and Keeper of the Earth, answers for this seeker have been found! Take back thy power and return him to what he once was!"

A bright flash of light and Stan was transformed back to his hamster form. He immediately was retrieved by Noel who patted him gently on the head.

Sandy was next. "Are you ready, Sandy?" Tanoro asked.

Sandy turned and took her owner's hand. "Thank you, Hilary, for the best day of my life. I had a blast."

There was a tear in Hilary's eye. "I'll never forget this day for as long as I live."

Sandy turned to Tanoro, as he repeated the spell. A flash and Sandy was back to normal.

It was Panda's turn. "Your turn, Panda." Tanoro said.

Panda turned and took Mimi's hand. "You've got friends, Mimi."

Mimi smiled. "I know, I never forgot and never will."

As Panda turned, Tanoro repeated his spell again.

Then it was Howdy's turn. Howdy, unfortunately, couldn't bring his owner. "He's still at work."

Tanoro put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about it. He'll be there when you get home."

Howdy nodded.

The spell's words filled the air, as did the light.

Maxwell and Dexter were next from there. They, too, were alone. "It's ok, Dexter and I actually had a lot of fun at the library. I didn't think we could get along so well." Maxwell said

"Good attitude. Good to see you two getting along." Tanoro said as he repeated the spell for one ham, then the other.

Tanoro moved on to Snoozer who slept through the whole thing. "That almost seemed like a waste." Tanoro said.

Then Boss's turn came up. "I got so much done yesterday and this morning. Ha! Those cats never got the best of me!" Boss bragged.

Tanoro nodded. "But remember, paybacks are sweet."

"Oh, don't rain on my parade!" Boss shrugged as Tanoro began the spell.

Then Tanoro stepped over to Penelope who reached up for a hug. "I'm assuming you enjoyed your day as a human?" Tanoro smiled at her as he noticed her hood was down and her lovely, long, brown hair was blowing in the wind. "You look so pretty that way. You shouldn't be so shy." Tanoro gave her a tap on the nose as he sat her down and cast his spell upon her.

Pashmina followed Penelope, who turned to face her owner. "I had a great time, June."

"So did I." June returned. "You made my hair look great."

"I didn't do that much to it." Pashmina turned to Tanoro to receive the spell.

Oxnard's turn had come now.

"I'll never forget to feed you again." Kana joked.

Oxnard smiled. "Just keep the seeds coming."

Tanoro repeated his spell and Oxnard crept to Kana.

Cappy's turn had come now, but Kip and Sue didn't seem ready. "Please, Mr. Tanoro." Sue pleaded. "We've never been able to have a son of our own. That's why we love Cappy so much. Can you please leave him the way he is?"

Tanoro sighed. "I'm sorry, but it doesn't work that way." Tanoro explained. "The power it takes to keep him this way must be repaid back to the Earth. I couldn't even if I wanted to. I'm truly sorry. It would be unfair to Cappy anyway. He's a hamster, not a human. I must turn him back. I have no choice."

"Ok." Kip answered for his wife. "We understand. We'll love him just as much."

Cappy turned. "You won't be able to hear me, but I'll still call you Mom and Dad."

This was all it took for Sue to cry as she bent down to hug Cappy in the tightest of embrace. Once she backed away, Tanoro had to begin his spell.

Tanoro put a hand on Sue's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know being able to embrace your loved ones make all the difference, but he still knows you love him."

Now Tanoro moved to Bijou. "That is a lovely dress."

"It's one of my favorites." Maria said.

"It will be repaid back to the Earth as well. Are you certain you wish her to change back in this?" Tanoro warned.

"I'll pretend it's a gift to her." Maria said.

"Maria." Bijou whispered to her softly and they held each others hand.

Tanoro began his spell.

"Now it's your turn, Hamtaro." Tanoro said.

"You turned all of these hamsters?" Laura asked.

Tanoro nodded with a smile. "They were all together when I met them. They call themselves the Ham-Hams."

Laura chuckled. "That's cute." Laura looked down at Hamtaro. "I guess it's good-bye, Hamtaro."

Hamtaro smiled at her. "I'm not going anywhere, I'll still be your Hamtaro."

Laura hugged him tightly to her. "Yes, you will. Because you always come back to me. You'll always be my Hamtaro." They each shed a tear.

As they parted, Tanoro cast his spell one more time. As the light dimmed, Laura picked up Hamtaro and held him close to her.

"Your hamsters all asked me to give these to you all." Tanoro pulled out several sheets of paper and handed them to the humans. Each owner received a drawing of themselves holding hands with their hamsters. There wasn't a eye without a tear in it. "I'll be going away for a time. This is the nature of my hermetic lifestyle. Perhaps we'll all meet again someday. If my powers are what I wish them to become, I shall do this again. Until then, my friends." Tanoro began to walk away and he waved to everyone over his shoulder. "Now, all time shall be your friend." He disappeared.

Many of the humans looked at each other. "That was a strange young man." Hilary said.

"I don't think I've ever met anyone like him." Noel agreed.

"I guess we should go home, huh Hamtaro." Laura petted him.

"Heke!" Was Hamtaro's reply.

When Laura got home she immediately took Hamtaro upstairs and put him back in his cage. He was obviously tired from the transformation, or maybe from the hard day. Hamtaro went right to sleep. Laura bent down as she saw something on the floor. She picked up the little orange jacket that Hamtaro was wearing when he became human. She held it close to her face and snuggled in it. It still smelled like her little hamster, almost like cedar chips. She decided to keep it in her closet as a personal treasure. After this Laura went to her diary and wrote of the day's events, quoting as always about tomorrow. It was getting late now, so Laura was about to get ready for bed. She looked down at Hamtaro's cage and opened the sliding door for him.

"I love you, Hamtaro." Laura said to him. "Good night."

The End

Author's Note: How did you enjoy my fic? If it melted your heart or made you shed tears of joy or happiness, send me your praise at If this fic proves to be popular, perhaps I'll write more. Thanks a lot and I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
